


Fire Emblem Revenge of the Marth

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: cain is cool, gored by the horns, i've ran out of series ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: I decided to do this thing on a website and it came up with this story for me. Enjoy!Actually not Cain's perspective but is still part of the epic "The Cain Chronicles"A/N: Just to inform everyone I do not own any of the Fire Emblem characters in this story, with the exception of OC's. Don't steal them.A.K.A.: The thing the author would rather do than study for finals. Said author graduates high school next week. Series updates may be even more infrequent.





	Fire Emblem Revenge of the Marth

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Geoffrey met with Linde in a nearby tower  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some horseback battling, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with each other. Telling each other things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I... destroyed Ike's guitar!"  
"Oh, Geoffrey! That's positively evil! AndI should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Linde blackmailed a a Director. Or the time Geoffrey fooled a Economist into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Geoffrey had ever thought possible.  
As Geoffrey was telling another story, he thought he saw Linde examining him. Looking with.. was that longing?  
Nah... couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed each others company.  
Geoffrey felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.  
\---  
One day Cain was doing horseback battling...  
\--  
Geoffrey at that moment felt in his pocket. That's strange there was a note.  
It said he should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Geoffrey kept this secret as it was clearly just for he.  
\---  
Today was the day of the big horseback battling contest.  
The world championship!  
Cain and Ike had made it into the final after a intensive competition which Cain won easily. 

"I am really proud of you, Cain! You were amazing!" said Titania, "You too Ike you were also reasonable. "  
"Gosh, thanks, Titania," said Ike.

Cain was still practicing horseback battling as they walked along. They were taking a tour of the horseback battling arena to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

"Oh, look who it is, its the pathetic Cain and his pathetic friends. You're all pathetic!"

It was Medeus!

"What are you doing here, Medeus?" Cain said gruffly.  
"Why, I am here for the contest."  
"Wahhhhaa?" said Ike and Titania.  
"Yes I am taking part. I am going to win the world horseback battling medal and there's nothing you pathetic people can do to stop me! "  
With that Medeus marched off.

"Medeus is taking part in the contest! I didn't know he even did it."  
"He didn't. He must have learnt over the summer," said Cain, "But....why?"  
"I dont know," said Ike ignorantly, "I guess we will find out tomorrow."

With that they all went back to their rooms in the arena's hotel.

(Fade out)  
The next day, Cain was nervous.  
He was good at horseback battling, some would say the best. But was he really the best? The best at horseback battling in the world? Cain was about to find out, as the contest started soon.

Cain thought back to a few years ago. 

Happy times, before all the the troubles with Medeus got really bad.  
Breaking out of his deep thoughts, Cain decide to go to the Arena early, perhaps do a few laps as a warm up. 

Cain casually strolled to the Arena while practicing horseback battling.  
As Cain walked out he was surprised to see Medeus already there!  
Medeus was clearly up to something. Cain had to find out what it was!  
"What are you up to, Medeus?" yelled Cain.  
"You will never find out!" yelled back Medeus, who wanted to keep his plan a secret.  
Frustrated, Cain started practicing horseback battling, never taking his eye of Medeus as he did so.  
Ike joined them a few minutes later.  
"Hi Cain!" he said "..and hello.....Medeus"  
"Yes. Hello Ike. Good to see you're in the contest too, for now."  
But before Ike could hear what villain had said, it was time to start!

They walked to the start line, and bent down ready.  
The crowd was getting big. Many fans had banners saying stuff like  
'Go Cain Go Cain Go Cain'  
or  
'Go Go Go Medeus your the best!'

The starter pulled their hand cannon out and got ready to fire.  
Ike, Medeus and Cain all waited with anticipation.  
3  
Ike started breathing heavily  
2  
Medeus tensed. Ready to go.  
1  
Cains skin glowed with excitement  
0.  
BANG!  
The starter fired the hand cannon.....at IKE!

IKE COLLAPSED instantly. Medeus started horseback battling, laughing manically as he did so. 

Cain was in shock, and raced over to Ike.  
"He shot you!" but why?  
"Owww...I am shot bad."  
The starter stared at their weapon.  
"I didn't mean too...my hand cannon acted weird!"  
Cain looked at the hand cannon.  
Using his famous forensic skills, Cain made a deduction.  
"Yes....this hand cannon clearly has been sabotaged to shot at Ike."  
"Typical," said Ike.  
"What now?" said Cain.  
"You have to go on" said Ike, still mildly dazed.

But just then the clack-son went off!  
It was half time!  
As Ike was carried taken to hospital by unicorn, Cain and Titania retired to the locker room.  
Medeus was already there, still grinning.

"Oh what a shame. Ike isn't going to compete any more. Even doing nothing I'm going to come second. You know...I might just let you win..out of my....generosity... " Medeus sniggered again.

With that Medeus left out the backdoor.

"Gosh darn-it," Titania said, "Medeus drives me mad! "  
"You know, I think he had something to do with Ike's accident." 

Cain was thinking. hard.

"Medeus is never generous. Lack of generosity is his number one defining characteristic. Well, that and evil."  
"That means..." said Titania, her slow cogs working.  
"...He wants to come second!" said Cain, thinking.  
"Do you think thats..."  
"....because he wants the second prize medal!" said Cain, winning again.  
"It must be because the second prize is really Marth."  
"Yes, now that Iook at the second prize I notice it now. Its clearly the Marth"  
"That explains why someone would want to become second!"  
"Exactly!"

"So we have to beat Medeus by being the best at coming second? How are we going to do that...you have never lost before! "  
"I know" said Cain. "I am not sure I know how"  
"You got to though. Just this once you got to come second!"  
"No I cant. But I have an idea....you could compete!"  
"Me?" said Titania, surprised. "Do they even allow girls like me to do horseback battling?  
"Yes, its a modern contest, a few girls have already competed. I'll win the contest as normal, and you will come second. You can do this!"  
"Ok Cain, I'll do it. I'll do it for you"

Then the Gong went again, the final leg of the horseback battling contest had begun! 

\---  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Geoffrey chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Geoffrey, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit"

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Geoffrey whispered, his bottom lip trembling while his limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Linde stroked her hand up Geoffrey's hip, and pulled his shirt from his trousers. Geoffrey's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Linde's fingers touch the skin of his lower back. But he forced them open again and stared into Linde's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Geoffrey knew He should. This was Linde. Linde! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Geoffrey nearly as much. 

"Stop me," Linde said, and made it sound like a dare.

Geoffrey was all set to give Linde a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Linde.I mean sure, Geoffrey had seen Linde before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Geoffrey now had. His eyes had been opened.  
Linde's soft legs.  
Her nice BOOBS!.  
Her very agreeable pony tail. 

 

In point of fact, Geoffreys mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Linde.  
Linde didn't seem to mind Geoffreys fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come  
But then they shock hands firmly and said goodbye. Nothing else happened.

 

As they walked into the horseback battling Arena again there was applause from the crowd.  
Medeus was lying down relaxing - clearly pretty relaxed.  
"I want to compete!" shouted Titania, proudly wearing a horseback battling kit already.  
"What!?" said Medeus sitting bolt upright in panic.  
"Yes, I am competing" said Titania.  
"I have checked the rules and its allowed" said Linde, who was the horseback battling referee.  
"GAH! I'll bet you anyway" said Medeus as he desperately starting horseback battling.

Cain was already well in the lead by now, so he turned around and watched the real contest - the one between Medeus and Titania.  
Titania had to get that second prize. The World depended upon it.

"You cant defeat me" screamed Medeus as he started horseback battlinged internsely.  
"I have to! Cain believes in me! " 

The contest went on a long time. Aside from Cain, Titania and Medeus were the best horseback battling-ers in the world.  
The crowd went wild as they approached the finish.

"Come on Titania! You can do it! " said Cain who had already won an hour ago.

Spurred on by Cain Titania put in a last burst of effort, doing a stunning horseback battling move and finnishing spectacularly.

"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Medeus.

Linde fired the slingshot that officially marked the contest as over.

"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Medeus.

"Well done Titania! You have come second and officially get the second prize award " said Linde as she handed Titania the second prize award.

"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Medeus.

Titania looked at the prize and it was the Marth! Cain had been right all along. She gave it to Cain as she knew only they should be trusted with it. 

"Nooooooooooooo...." screamed Medeus.

"Ok, the World is safe now " said Cain.  
"Thank you Cain!" screamed the crowd.  
Cain took a bow.

With that Medeus got arrested and everyone else went home. 

-The End


End file.
